The New Kid in Town
by Zombieteen1996
Summary: this is also posted on DA I own nothing, just the main character of the story. This is based on the cartoon theory about purgatory. have fun.
1. promo

The New Kid in Town

She never saw that moving truck coming. She never thought this place existed. Now she is stuck here with other kids who share the same fate; kids whom she can't trust; in a town she can't leave. Nothing can save her; make her happy; set her free.

All because of one wrong step.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Heather looked at her new home in the quiet town that she now calls home. Her new home was a one story bungalow; the outside had once been painted white, but was now a bland shade of gray with tall weeds climbing their way up the side of the house to the roof. The front lawn had turned a dry, dead straw color with a few of bald spots here and there; revealing the dead earth beneath it. The movers had loaded her few belongings onto the front lawn and left as soon as they had come. Her dad had sent her here to live until he had found a larger and safer place in the city, where his job was; meaning that she was going to spend a lot of time by herself in this place. This was nothing new to her; she was used to be by herself after the death of her mother and her father always being at work; this would be nothing new to her.

Heather picked up on of the boxes, it said KITCHEN in big bold letters on the side, and carried it inside the house to get some work done. The inside of the house had a funky smell to it, an earthy old smell, like bread gone moldy. She carried the box into the kitchen and set it down onto the built in counter, "I hate this place." mumbled Heather under her breath. Outside she noticed someone peeking out from behind the mountain of boxes, "Hey who are you?" called Heather, only to have the person hide behind the boxes; wondering what is going on, Laura walks over to them, "I am giving you one more chance to show yourself before I beat you out from behind my boxes!" warned Heather crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't shoot!" whimpered a voice from behind the mount, "Then come on out!" said Heather getting close to annoyance, she wasn't used to be around others nor to be talking to anyone other than her father. Slowly a young boy came out from behind the boxes; he wore a long, red, sleeveless shirt that reached to his knees, purple-ish shorts, and a black and white beanie. He looked shy, weak, and kind of geek-ish; Heather didn't feel like beating him up for snooping around on her property after realizing this. "Y-You must be the n-new kid in town…my name is Edd, but you can call me double 'D, may I know you name? It makes conversations less of an embracement and more of a way to build the foundation of a great and everlasting friendship." said the boy, looking uncomfortable at meeting someone new, "My name is Heather and I do not have a nick name so just call me Heather got it?"

"Y-Yes I got it…hey I was on my way to meet up with my friends Ed and Eddy and….well…since you are new here…would you like to come along and meet some of the people here? It's the least I can do to help you integrate into our suburban society" asked the boy named Edd; Heather looked over at the pile of boxes that still had to be carried in, sorted, unpacked, and realized that she didn't really care to do that right now. "Sure, who know…might be fun." grumbled Heather as she begun following Edd down the street.

At the end of the block a group of six kids about her age and younger were kicking a ball back and forth. The group consisted of two girls, one with shoulder long red-brown hair and green eyes, and the other with short blond hair and blue eyes, four boys, one wearing a pair of ridiculous braces, one with a humongous head, one that looked pretty average, one with bizarre blue hair, and one piece of wood.

"Look Sarah, I'm a soccer player!" shouted the kid with the braces kicking the ball to the average looking kid; "You are doing great Jimmy!" replied the girl with the brown hair, her voice sounded rough as though she screamed a lot. "Go Kevin!" shouted the girl with the blond hair; cheering the young boy on, "You dorks ain't got nothing on these moves!" said Kevin as he kicked the worn-out ball to the boy with the blue hair. "Rolf will show you suburban couch potatoes what made him win annual bolder kicking contest back in his home town!" shouted the kid with the blue hair, obviously naming himself in the third person and a heavy accent.

(Oh boy I landed in the most boring place in the universe) thought Heather.

"Um hey Sarah did you see your brother Ed and my friend Eddy by any chance?" asked Edd obviously afraid of the young girl everyone calls Sarah. "Get lost you dweeb I haven't seen your dorky friend or my pathetic older brother all day!" shouted Sarah, this validated Heathers theory about the girls voice being rough. "Hey who is that?" asked the girl with the blond hair pointing at Heather, "She is the new kid in town and as a civil society of this quiet suburban town we should welcome her with open arms and an open mind." said Edd, sound more like a teacher at bible school then a normal kid, "Hey what's your name new kid?" asked the girl with the blond hair, "And why does your head look like the tail of a skunk after grandma washed it with her under bloomers?" added the boy with the blue hair. "My name is Heather and you shouldn't judge my hair style when you look like someone who landed headfirst into a smurf gathering!" said Heather turning her attention from the girl with the blond hair to the boy with the blue hair.

(Yep, what a lovely way to start making friends) thought Heather.

~End of Part 1~


End file.
